Double Duty
by OroKabuLover
Summary: Kabuto sees Orochimaru and another medic and gets jealous, will he stand his ground and claim the Sannin as his own?
1. Chapter 1

**Double Duty**

**Author: OroKabuLover**

**This is an Orochimaru X OC and an Orochimaru X Kabuto fanfiction**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters!**

Chapter 1: Kikyo's Turn

"Kikyo!" Orochimaru yelled from his throne room. The Sannin smirked as he heard her running down the hallway to the room. She opened up the door and walked in. She shut it behind her and ran up to him, she then feel to her knees and bowed to him. "Bowing isn't necessary." He said.

"I insist on it my lord, it shows that you are my master." Kikyo replied. Her silver hair lied out on the ground, and her silver neko ears twitched.

"I've noticed that you have been acting a little... odd lately." The Otokage explained to her.

"Have I?" She asked, her head still facing the ground, eyes closed.

"Yes, you haven't been acting like yourself lately, you don't seem as cheerful as you normally are, why is that?"

"I don't know sir, I guess I didn't even realize that I had been acting different lately." Her silver tail was unusually still. The snake master had often found himself thinking about the little neko teen. Secretly, he loved seeing her smiles in the mornings, they always brightened his day. He never sent her out on any missions, afraid she would get hurt.

"Is it... that you're jealous?" He asked. Her head shot up and her eyes opened wide.

"Jealous of what?" She asked, she then noticed it, the growing bulge in his pants. She couldn't help but stare at it. Kikyo then realized what she was doing and looked down at the ground, blushing.

"It's okay, don't blush. I understand, you like what you see." He told her, which only caused her to blush even more. "And to tell you the truth, I don't mind it one bit." He smiled. "Now, why don't you come over here and sit on my lap?"

"I'm comfortable right where I am my lord." Kikyo replied. Orochimaru then made a clone, which picked Kikyo up and set her down on the Sannin's lap. The clone disappeared and the snake master wrapped his arms around her waist. Since she was sitting on one of his knees with her legs between his, it caused his erection to press against the bottom of her legs. He rested her head against his shoulder.

"I knew that you would be more comfortable here." He took his arms off of her to cover up a yawn. With nothing around her, she hopped off of his lap and ran. But he grabbed her by the wrist. turned her around, and yanked her downward. She ended up on her knees between her masters legs, with his crotch right in her face. "I knew that you liked what you saw, but I didn't think you liked it that much." He chuckled. She pulled her head back up a bit, and watched as her master slowly unzipped his pants, and hung his cock out of his pants. A large vein ran along the top of the 13 inch long, white dick. "Let me feel how much you love it." She smiled and leant forward and put the cock into her mouth until a good 3 inches were in. She licked it and began to suck on it. Orochimaru groaned loudly in pleasure. Kikyo used her hands on the other 10 inches and her master groaned even louder as he began to feel triple the pleasure. She sucked harder and he held the back of her neck as he came into her mouth. She let go of his cock and swallowed it all, then licked him clean. She lunged up and hugged her master tight and he held her back.

"Interesting." Kabuto whispered as he walked back down the hallway.


	2. Chapter 2 Kabuto's Turn

**Double Duty**

**Author: OroKabuLover**

**Chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own them!**

Kabuto's Turn

Kabuto grabbed the sponge and began to clean the dishes. His master was sitting at the table behind him, eating his dinner. The medic always did the dishes while his master was eating, then when Orochimaru was done eating, the young teen would then clean those dishes as well. The medic thought over his plan again, smiling as he discovered to flaws. Kabuto faked a sneeze and slammed the sponge into the water (As a form of a reaction), which caused the water to splash up onto him. He yelled out as the cold water came in contact with him and quickly soaked through his clothes. The snake master ran over to him and handed him a towel. Once Kabuto began to shiver, Orochimaru cut the gray tee shirt off of his subordinate. Kabuto quickly started to dry off, and trying to warm himself up.

"You should probably take off your pants too, since they are soaked as well." The sannin said. "But first, go into the living room and sit by the fireplace." Kabuto nodded and walked around the corner and sat down by the fireplace. He removed his pants and wrapped the towel around his waist. The snake master walked into the room with a cup of warm tea. "This will warm you up." He then noticed the towel around the medics waist. "I said pants, not boxers."

"I wasn't wearing any." Kabuto stated as he accepted the cup from his master. The sannin grabbed the black and purple fleece tie blanket off of the couch and wrapped it around Kabuto. "But sir, this is yours."

"I know." Orochimaru said as he sat down behind his medic. He slowly rubbed his hands against Kabuto's back. "Are you warming up?"

"Yes, but I am still a little cold." Kabuto said. Orochimaru got closer to the medics ear.

"I'll warm you up." He said. Kabuto shuddered as his masters hot breath rushed over his ears. The oto nin quickly drank down the tea and set the empty cup on the ground. The sannin lunged for the medic, causing the medic to end up lying down on his stomach with his master on top of him. Kabuto was then flipped over onto his back. Orochimaru pressed his lips to the younger mans. The young teen wrapped his arms around his masters shoulders, and the sannin held his uke close to him, he then ground his hips down onto his subordinate's. causing him to moan. The snake master stuck his tongue into his uke's mouth. The Otokage moaned slightly as Kabuto began to slowly suck on his tongue. They pulled away for a breath. The sannin then noticed the medic was blushing a bright pink. "Awwww, you're blushing." The Otokage stated, causing the medic to blush even harder. Orochimaru picked Kabuto up and carried him back to his bedroom. Th medic was set down on the bed. The sannin brushed his lips against one of Kabuto's nipples, but his head perked up when he heard knocking at the door. "Stretch yourself for me." Orochimaru said as he went over to the door. Kabuto slowly licked two fingers, lubricating them. He then quickly stuck one into his tight hole, causing him to throw his head back. He slapped his hand over his mouth, trying to silence the noises that were now threatening to leak out. Orochimaru opened the door.

"Oh, hello Kikyo." The sannin said.

"Good evening my lord, I was just wondering if you were going on your moonlight walk tonight." Kikyo said.

"Actually, I am pretty tired, I'm going to bed."

"Oh, okay."

"But you can have a goodnight kiss." The Otokage quickly kissed her and watched her as she walked down the hallway. He shut the door and came back to Kabuto, whom had two fingers deeply embedded in him. "Good boy." Orochimaru said as he removed his own clothes. The snake master hovered above Kabuto. "Are you ready?" The medic just nodded. Orochimaru then pulled the fingers out and replaced them with himself. He smiled as his uke threw his head back and moaned in pleasure. "Are you okay my Kabuto-koi?"

"Yes, I'm fine Orochimaru Sama." The otonin said.

"Good." The Sannin said as he kissed the tip of his uke's nose. "You must do this quite often Kabuto, I mean... if it really doesn't hurt... I assume that is the case."

"No Orochimaru Sama, this isn't my first time doing this."

"Excellent." The Sannin grinned as he grabbed Kabuto's waist and began to fuck his medic mercilessly. Tears of joy began to slide down the oto nin's cheeks.

"Yessss. Orochimaru Sama!" Kabuto yelled out as he wrapped his legs around his masters waist. The snake master then grabbed Kabuto's hardened member and began to stroke him off in time to his thrusts. Within a few minutes Orochimaru noticed his medic breathing heavier.

"What's wrong Kabuto... almost done?" He asked, and with that said, Kabuto released all over his chest and his masters chest. Once Kabuto released, his ass tightened, causing the Sannin to release as well. Orochimaru got out of his medic and lied down beside him. The young teen then snuggled up against his masters arm, and fell asleep.


End file.
